


小姑娘

by bonnieguu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieguu/pseuds/bonnieguu
Summary: ！！双性转
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, 星辰, 星辰sungchen
Kudos: 1





	小姑娘

**Author's Note:**

> ！！双性转

朴志淑坐在提前半个月就订好的餐厅里等着钟蕾蕾。今天是2月14号，周围坐了来过节的情侣，虽然会有点格格不入，但她并不觉得有什么不妥，爱情本就没有任何的界线。翻看菜单的时候钟蕾蕾给她发了条信息。

“下雨堵车，亲爱的你要等我了！”  
  
后面配了一个哭唧唧的表情。  
  
朴志淑笑着给她回了一个摸头的表情包。  
  
“乖，没事，慢慢开车。“  
  
发完抬头就见落地玻璃外黑压压的天空，雨砸在地上噼里啪啦的作响。雨比她刚来的时候又大了些，又急又密让朴志淑想起了第一次和钟蕾蕾见面时的那场雨。朴志淑不只一次的感谢那场雨，天空做媒让她遇到了自己最爱的那个小姑娘。  
  
中考总是伴随着湿哒哒又阴晴难料的黄梅天。早上的天气预报刚说完今日本市晴转多云降水概率20%，午后滚滚的惊雷就送来了一波倾盆直下的暴雨。最后一门考的是英语，朴志淑学的不好不坏，题反正是做完了，对不对只能随缘。试卷一翻她就托着腮帮子发愁一会儿怎么回家。别人家的爸爸妈妈都是请了假在门口巴巴等着孩子，她的就只会喊一句志淑加油好好考哦就去上班了，心可真大。  
  
铃声响起，交了卷朴志淑慢悠悠的整理了笔袋书包又上了个厕所，本来想蹭同学的伞去车站的她在大门口傻眼了，怎么就几分钟的功夫认识的人就跑完了？那么着急的吗？看着三三两两走过去的陌生面孔朴志淑叹气，为什么考试非要到别的学校考呢，这下尴尬了。她只能靠在大门口乞求雨能下的小一点让她可以撒腿就跑。可事与愿违，雨越下越大。  
  
“同学，你没带伞吗？”  
  
清脆悦耳的声音把疲惫的朴志淑唤起，侧头一看一个扎着俩小辫皮肤白嫩看起来娇小可爱的小姑娘在叫她。  
  
“嗯，对。想等雨小一点再走呢。”  
  
小姑娘立马拿出了一把可爱的小花伞。  
  
“你去哪儿啊？是到门口的车站坐车吗？我可以送你过去啊。”  
  
实话说那把伞真的有点小，撑这个小姑娘是还可以，再加一个自己这种一米七的女中豪杰是有点勉强了。可小姑娘的眼神真挚的反着光，让朴志淑不知如何拒绝。  
  
“可以吗？谢谢你。”  
  
小姑娘开心的边撑伞边说。  
  
“我这伞有点小，一会儿你撑着搂着我过去就行了，反正就一点路。”  
  
拿着小花伞的朴志淑小心的把小姑娘搂在了怀里，大手紧扣着她的脑袋不让雨水沾湿。一段平时只要三分钟的路走的艰难，雨水拼命的敲打在伞面上，脚下的积水渗进了鞋子和袜子一起湿透。明明是一副狼狈的样子小姑娘却在咯咯笑。  
  
“雨好大呀！”  
  
她说着又抱紧了朴志淑一点。  
  
好不容易到了车站朴志淑已经半边浸湿，头发都不像样，小姑娘立马掏出了纸巾给她擦。  
  
“那我走喽，你回去小心啊。”  
  
“好！你也小心，谢谢你！”  
  
望着小姑娘撑着花伞离去背影朴志淑觉得很有趣。隐隐的在自己身上闻到一丝甜甜的味道，仔细闻了闻才想起这好像是奶糖的香味。自己又不吃奶糖怎么会有奶糖的味道呢？座上车的时候她才反应过来，原来这是那个小姑娘的味道。  
  
再一次遇到小姑娘的时候朴志淑先认出了她的味道。高一开学的第一天一进教室她就闻到了一股熟悉的奶糖味。顺着香味她找到了源头，坐在靠窗第三排的那个小姑娘，还是可爱的样子小辫子却换成马尾，清爽又活泼。可朴志淑并没有和她打招呼，两个月前只有一伞之缘的人还会记得自己吗？如果不记得，自己还上去打招呼就很尴尬了。小心翼翼的坐在了小姑娘边上的位置，小姑娘没有注意到她，低头在看书，朴志淑伸长了脖子也不知道她看的是什么。  
  
上课铃响，班主任，一个瘦成竹竿的中年男老师推着眼睛就进来了，扫了一圈就指着朴志淑说。  
  
“朴志淑同学，你还是坐到最后一排去吧，要不后面的同学都看不见了。”  
  
一时间朴志淑又听到周围无数的声音在说  
  
“她好高啊。”  
  
“有一米七多了吧。”  
  
仓皇的抱着书包就跑到了最后一排。一顿整理完她的脸还是热着，也不是说觉得丢人什么的，就是单纯的害羞。一抬头就和前排的一双小眼睛撞到了，小姑娘居然认出了她正笑着和她招手，朴志淑也挥了挥手，心有点暖暖的。  
  
开学的第一件事按照惯例就是一个个自我介绍，朴志淑又不走心的开着小差闭着耳朵沉浸在自己的世界里面。她在观察小姑娘又黑又亮的头发，看起来很柔顺，不像自己的总是分叉炸毛，头绳上还有一只小猫，有点像笑起来的她。  
  
“大家好，我叫钟蕾蕾，花蕾的蕾。我喜欢唱歌还会弹钢琴。优点是喜欢笑，缺点是闹腾嗓门大。我爱吃的东西是拉面还有牛奶。大概就是这样，谢谢大家！”  
  
朴志淑这才知道了她的名字，蕾蕾，花蕾的蕾。她说完就转头对自己吐了吐舌头，小脸还有点红。  
  
好可爱啊。  
  
这是朴志淑第一次那么想。  
  
第一节课下课同学们就各自混在一起开始熟络起来。朴志淑本就不善交际性格又有点慢热向来都是独来独往的一直也没有什么要好的朋友。可现在她却无比期待着能和钟蕾蕾说上话，但刚起身就见钟蕾蕾急急的往门外跑，她抬头望了望就看见她正在和一个男生说话。  
  
这难道是她的男朋友吗？  
  
朴志淑虽然呆呆的但也不傻，在这种半大不小的年纪早就知道了这些情啊爱的。初中就有不少同学在谈恋爱，她也很神奇的被人告白过，她只觉得连认都不认识就跑来说喜欢的人很莫名其妙，一口就回绝了。  
  
钟蕾蕾有男朋友这个假设并不让朴志淑觉得意外，她长得那么可爱，肯定会有很多人喜欢她的。  
  
“志淑，你叫志淑是吧。我叫蕾蕾，好巧啊，我们居然考到同一个学校在一个班呢。”  
  
在发呆的瞬间人就这样站在她的面前让她措手不及。  
  
“对....对啊！好巧啊。我刚才想去找你的，结果看到你出去了，那个是你男朋友吗？”  
  
一顿胡言乱语后朴志淑都想打自己，这说的都是什么鬼话。钟蕾蕾也愣了愣然后噗嗤笑了起来。  
  
“不是啦，我没有男朋友！那是我表哥，他比我大一岁读高二，他就是来问我中午要不要一起去食堂吃饭，我说我交了新朋友，我要和朋友一起吃饭。”  
  
朴志淑又犯起了傻，啊了一声一脸失落的问  
  
“蕾蕾的新朋友是谁啊？”  
  
钟蕾蕾看着的朴志淑笑的前仰后合。  
  
“志淑你怎么那么可爱啊，我的新朋友就是你啊，中午我们一起吃饭哦，说好了。”  
  
铃声又响起，钟蕾蕾留下了一句下课再聊就坐了回去。  
  
朴志淑开始期待下一个十分钟。  
  
即使在很久以后朴志淑也清晰的记得那天，每节下课钟蕾蕾都来找她，聊天，上厕所，倒水。这些她们后面天天腻在一起干的事情就是从这一天开始的。那时候的朴志淑还没有预料到自己感情的走向，唯一确定的就是她从一开始就很喜欢钟蕾蕾。  
  
如果你问朴志淑对钟蕾蕾的喜欢到底是什么时候产生变化的，答案是她也不知道。可能是某一次的嘻笑打闹里，可能是午后凝视她睡颜的那一眼，可能是放学看她舔冰激凌的瞬间，也有可能一起睡醒时那一双直勾勾盯着自己又有点害羞的眼神。在互相确认感情前她们已经很要好了，恨不得一天24小时都粘在一起。可事情的发生还是会有一个故事，这个故事就起始于钟蕾蕾的一句话。  
  
“马上就要2月14号了，我要做巧克力送人，我们下午去买原材料吧。”  
  
钟蕾蕾说这句话的时候正值高二的寒假，前一天她和朴志淑去滑了一天的雪，两个人太高兴，玩累了回来各自抹了一把脸就挤在一起睡了。钟蕾蕾睡觉不安分，喜欢抢被子和蹬腿，朴志淑就只能把她捞进怀里箍住才能睡一个好觉，久而久之钟蕾蕾就养成了习惯睡觉就直接往她怀里钻。送巧克力这句话就是早上刚醒来，钟蕾蕾还挂在她身上的时候说的。朴志淑心莫名一沉。  
  
“蕾蕾有喜欢的人了？”  
  
钟蕾蕾害羞的又把头埋了下去，拼命点着。  
  
“嗯。特别喜欢，最喜欢了。”  
  
从这一天到2月14之间的几天里朴志淑不停的用自己的小脑瓜子想钟蕾蕾会喜欢谁，她甚至还拿出纸笔认真的分析了一波，那表情专注的志淑妈妈都以为自己女儿要去考清华北大了。  
  
最后朴志淑罗列了几个重点犯罪嫌疑人。  
  
1号就是蕾蕾的表哥黄仁俊。虽说是沾亲带着故，但这古往今来的表哥和表妹就不单纯。黄仁俊还很喜欢来找蕾蕾玩，去年暑假朴志淑去蕾蕾家住过几天就见过几次黄仁俊，虽然他都是踩着饭点来蹭饭的。但蕾蕾每次都仁俊哥哥仁俊哥哥的喊的甜腻。更重要的是她还一脸花痴的说过，仁俊哥哥好漂亮啊！  
  
**危险指数：五颗星！**  
  
2号是黄仁俊的同班同学李帝努。作为一个学长李帝努出现在他们面前的次数多的有点令人发指，即使每次边上都有黄仁俊。在学校也就算了，就连放假他也经常和黄仁俊一起来蹭饭，怎么会有人一天到晚在同学家的呢？朴志淑想完觉得自己好像也没有什么资格这样质疑别人。李帝努长得帅，性格又好，他总是给蕾蕾补课讲习题，蕾蕾看着他的小眼神充满着崇拜。就是不知道为什么蕾蕾一直叫他姐夫。蕾蕾有姐姐吗？不管！  
  
**危险指数：五星半！**  
  
3号是学校篮球社的社长高三的李马克。蕾蕾是篮球狂热爱好者，喜欢库里，幸运数字是30。每次有比赛她就拉着朴志淑一起看，经常激动的乱叫，抓着她又拍又打可爱的要死。后面蕾蕾就报名了校篮球拉拉队。训练的时候朴志淑就坐在一边帮她们看包，篮球场分成了两块，一边是男生在对抗，一边是女孩在跳舞。一局结束一群男孩子就趴在网上盯着对面的姑娘们看，这一来二去还擦出了不少火花。可蕾蕾却没有人搭讪，因为队里面都在传蕾蕾是被李马克看上的小媳妇。不过就是蕾蕾帮忙捡球以后李马克笑着对她说了一句谢谢，这些人就捕风捉影以讹传讹。李马克喜不喜欢蕾蕾她不清楚，可蕾蕾却是李马克的铁粉，比赛呐喊加油打气，李马克和她说句话都能让她乐半天。她还是李马克粉丝会的副会长，那个叫什么来着的？对！爱马仕！你看看都爱了！  
  
**危险指数：六颗星！**  
  
4号是最后一个，也是最危险的！李东赫！虽然名字听起来像男的，但却是如假包换的雌性。她是拉拉队的队长，是校花，是男生们口中的女神。照道理她不应该被列入嫌疑人的名单，可她和蕾蕾之间的互动之亲密让朴志淑羡慕嫉妒恨。李东赫封为女神的原因很单纯，天使脸蛋魔鬼身材。因为都还是学生，所以拉拉队的衣服都是安全的T恤短裤，蕾蕾穿起来就和小学生一样。可同样的衣服在李东赫身上却性感的让人飙鼻血，前凸后翘让人浮想联翩。李东赫人美性格也豪放，她特别喜欢蕾蕾，每次都抓着蕾蕾调戏。第一天见面的时候蕾蕾就和朴志淑偷偷讨论她的胸到底是C还是D，结果被听到，她抓着蕾蕾的小手就往她胸上按，还说你自己摸摸不就知道了，蕾蕾的脸一下子就红到了脖子根。混熟了以后蕾蕾就有点被她带偏了，朴志淑亲耳听到蕾蕾问她怎么才能让胸大点，自己明明已经很喜欢喝牛奶了却还是小馒头一个。然后她又亲眼看到李东赫揉着蕾蕾的小馒头说喝牛奶有什么用，找人多捏捏就好了。朴志淑第一次体会到了什么叫两眼一抹黑，差点撅过去。早就听闻李东赫很开放，交过很多男朋友。朴志淑终于理解为什么李马克会和李东赫互相看不顺眼了，那么严肃又死板的人肯定看不惯她这种。朴志淑心痛，她那么单纯的蕾蕾就这样被玷污了！  
  
**危险指数：无数颗星！**  
  
朴志淑的这份嫌疑人名单夹在了她日记里。后来搬到一起住时被钟蕾蕾无意间翻到，她笑的前仰后合直打滚。朴志淑看着那时候傻乎乎的自己也觉得很好笑。年少的她真的不太懂感情这件事情，朦朦胧胧的眼里只有蕾蕾。所以当得知李帝努当时是在追黄仁俊，而李马克高一就和李东赫搞在一起以后朴志淑一度怀疑过人生。她问钟蕾蕾这些事情你都知道？钟蕾蕾理所当然的点了点头。 朴志淑有很多问号。钟蕾蕾笑着说大家都是偷摸着谈恋爱，要是连你都看出来了那不是全世界都知道了啊，我们志淑最单纯了。钟蕾蕾这话说的也不知道是不是在夸她。  
  
反正那年的情人节每个人过的都不简单。  
  
黄仁俊和李帝努去看了场电影，黑暗里李帝努第一次握住了黄仁俊的手。  
  
李东赫约李马克出来第30次说要分手，结果手没分成又一次被吃干抹净。  
  
钟蕾蕾那天和朴志淑一起吃了饭逛了街又去拍了几张大头贴，这本来只是普通女孩们日常的一天，可结束的却出人意料。钟蕾蕾在上车前的最后一秒塞给了朴志淑一盒包的粉嫩的巧克力，红着脸说了一句。  
  
“志淑，我好喜欢你。”  
  
又在她的脸颊上亲了一下就飞快的跑了。  
  
朴志淑在原地发了很久的呆，她不敢相信刚才发生的一切，她甚至觉得自己是不是还没睡醒，还在做梦。狠狠的掐了一下自己，疼痛感让她一下子就高兴的合不拢嘴。脸还热着一路傻笑着回到家，小心翼翼的打开巧克力发现是一大块红色的爱心。朴志淑舍不得吃就把它放在了书桌上打算天天观赏，结果第二天回家发现巧克力被妈妈当垃圾扔掉后朴志淑哇的一声就哭了出来。  
  
送完巧克力以后朴志淑和钟蕾蕾就陷入了一种暧昧的状态里。一个小小的相视或者触碰都能让两个人红了脸，可就算脸红透了她们还是忍不住想看对方。午饭过后是静谧的午睡时间，不管你有没有困意都要乖乖的趴着。  
  
朴志淑没有同桌，钟蕾蕾每次都跑到她的边上。当时的她们都不想睡，面对面痴痴的看着对方出神，手紧紧的拉在一起，世界一下就很安静，听不到一点点杂音，眼里心里就只有彼此。  
  
但暧昧终究只是暧昧，窗户纸再薄也需要去捅破。放学钟蕾蕾拉着朴志淑溜进了拉拉队的更衣室。两个人坐在一起又是你看看我，我看看你，却没有人先开口。最后忍不住的还是耐心不好的钟蕾蕾。  
  
“志淑也是喜欢我的吧。”  
  
钟蕾蕾小脸红扑扑的，说的时候不停扯着校服的衣角。  
  
“嗯！喜欢！很喜欢！”  
  
朴志淑拼命点着头。  
  
“我说的喜欢不是那种简单的喜欢哦，是想谈恋爱在一起的那种喜欢。”  
  
朴志淑其实知道她和钟蕾蕾之间这种感情已经越线了，却始终无法下一个定义。  
  
“是爱情吗？所以女孩子也是可以在一起的吗？“  
  
朴志淑问出了心中的疑惑。  
  
“可以啊！当然可以啦！互相喜欢就可以啊！”  
  
钟蕾蕾叫了起来有点急。朴志淑看着她可爱的样子心都化了，抓着她的手就忙说。  
  
“那就在一起吧，蕾蕾和我谈恋爱吧。”  
  
一秒钟蕾蕾就露出了大大的笑容扑到了朴志淑的怀里。  
  
“我真的好喜欢志淑啊！”  
  
朴志淑其实不太懂钟蕾蕾为什么会那么喜欢自己，她明明挺无趣的，性格也有点慢，老被人嘲笑是傻大个。  
  
钟蕾蕾抬起头看着她认真的说。  
  
“志淑才不傻，志淑又聪明又温柔，长得高又漂亮，尤其是手，手特别好看，每次看你写作业我都会看入迷，  
  
认真的时候你会皱一点点小眉头，思考的时候喜欢咬笔。志淑的心也特别细，我的喜好都记得一清二楚就连我姨妈什么时候来都知道，给我备着姨妈巾和止疼药。  
  
还有，偷偷告诉你一件事情，其实我们第一次见面的时候我就心动了。”  
  
朴志淑又困惑了，她只记得那天的雨很大，蕾蕾很甜，自己很狼狈。  
  
“你记得吧，那时候你把我紧紧的拥在怀里不让我淋雨 ，你的手护着我的头，我闻着你头发上好闻的淡淡茉莉花香突然心就跳的好快。你走了以后我后悔了好久，怎么就没有问你要微信呢。所以高一在教室里我一转头就看到你的时候高兴的就快跳起来了，但你马上就搬到后面去了，我就想如果我能长再高一点就好了，就可以做你的同桌了。”  
  
朴志淑抱着钟蕾蕾，小小的人甜蜜的像一颗樱桃，让人恨不得一口吃掉。可她还没下嘴吃，樱桃就自己送了上来。  
  
初吻来的突如其来让人没有一点点防备，朴志淑后面想起其实都很恍惚，她只记得钟蕾蕾的唇很甜很软，睫毛又长又翘，那天的夕阳从窗户中洒落，很美很好。后来学校校庆她们又回学校的时候还特地故地重游，多年后同样的地方同样的人还有同样甜蜜的心情。情到浓时两个人又忍不住想要亲亲我我，结果嘴还没碰上门嘭的一声开了，吓得朴志淑直接摔在了地上。李东赫大摇大摆的就进来了，后面还跟着抱着孩子的李马克。李东赫问她们在这里玩什么？钟蕾蕾毫不羞涩的说这里是她们的初吻之地，她们来怀念一下。李东赫一张嘴就说接吻算什么 ，我和李马克还在这里搞过呢，要不是运气好，我们家小西瓜可能早几年就出来了。  
  
李东赫绘声绘色的说的起劲，朴志淑捂住了钟蕾蕾的耳朵，李马克捂住了女儿的。朴志淑想这可真是个有故事的更衣室。  
  
朴志淑很单纯，钟蕾蕾更是。所以上大学以前她们之间最亲密的行为也就是捂在被子里面接吻，然后抱在一起美美的睡觉。小姑娘谈恋爱不像那些臭男生一样满脑子都是些黄色废料，每天说说悄悄话，拉拉小手，分着吃一根冰激凌都是甜的。都说好奇害死猫，朴志淑的小猫咪忽然有一天心血来潮的就拉着她看某种很神奇的两个人打架的片子。嘴巴惊的长大，薯片从颤抖的手中滑落啪嗒一声掉在了地上，新世界的大门又闪又亮的在向她们招手。当朴志淑第一次脱了钟蕾蕾的睡衣，摸上小馒头的时候，她激动的差点又两眼一黑撅过去。一波三折的，两个人才真正的属于了彼此。在月光皎洁的晚上有一朵花蕾悄悄的绽放在了朴志淑的眼前，她舒服的眯着眼，小声的轻喘，如雪一样的肌肤上泛着粉色的暧昧。朴志淑伸手采了这朵花，略显青涩的亲吻爱抚每一处，直到把爱意灌满。  
  
跟随着年龄一起增长的是脸皮和经验，如今的朴志淑脸皮奇厚经验丰富，其他的先不说，反正钟蕾蕾的小馒头变成了大馒头倒是真的。这让钟蕾蕾很想把朴志淑小蚊子块也改造也下，朴志淑惊恐的捂住了胸。  
  
高中毕业两个人考上了不同的大学，钟蕾蕾进了音乐学院的音乐剧系，而朴志淑上的是医科大的护理系。没错，朴志淑后面成了一个护士，一个富有传奇色彩令人闻风丧胆的护士。第一天上班她把第一个病人扎了又扎都没有抽出血，急得都快哭了，结果病人还安慰她。小姑娘你不要急，大叔太胖了你慢慢找血管，没事的啊。朴志淑太感动了，励志一定要好好练习技术以后不让好心大叔受苦。一年后再遇到大叔的时候朴志淑已经成了业务小能手，一怕一打看准位置一扎再捣一捣，血就顺着出来了，一气呵成，大叔直夸她手艺好。  
  
朴志淑高中的时候还有点土土的，披着经常炸毛的长发，戴着有点厚度的眼镜，确实不太吸引人。可女孩子总归都是爱美的，捋顺头发，摘了眼镜再化点淡淡的妆就也挤入了美女的行列。钟蕾蕾很骄傲地表示，我就说我们家志淑很好看的嘛！  
  
好看的朴志淑当然会有人来追，搭讪要电话，借口吃饭的络绎不绝。朴志淑自然都不理会，一句我有对象就把他们都打发了。可朴志淑的对象很神秘，只闻其名不见其人，弄的医院小护士们的八卦之心熊熊燃烧。大家都猜想朴志淑的男朋友肯定一米八几又高又帅，搞不好还温柔多金，是个霸道总裁，要不她怎么会连院长的儿子都看不上。所以当院里面安排旅游说可以带家属的时候大家都很期待朴志淑的家属，可却没想到她带了个娇俏可爱的小姑娘。她怎么把妹妹带来了？众人很失落，可不一会儿就有人看出点端倪。这俩人怎么眉来眼去的，到哪儿都拉着手呢？  
  
“志淑，这是你家表妹吗？”  
  
终于有人忍不住问了一嘴。朴志淑害羞的摇了摇头说  
  
“不是啦，这是我女朋友，钟蕾蕾。”  
  
触不及防，霸道总裁变可爱萝莉跌落了一堆人的眼睛，原来是这样！小护士们纷纷惊叹，这年头不仅帅哥和帅哥在一起，就连美女也和美女凑一对。虽惊世骇俗，可不得不说养眼是真养眼，就连年纪稍长的护士长也直说，这俩妮子还怪配的。  
  
朴志淑和钟蕾蕾的恋爱从一开始就很坦然，她们也从不遮遮掩掩，却从没有人发现。因为女孩子之间本就是那么亲密的，试问两个女生整天腻在一起有什么问题吗？没有！所以当两个人到了谈婚论嫁的年纪还没有男朋友父母就急了。蕾蕾妈妈觉得不可思议，她的女儿那么好看怎么会没人要，志淑妈妈想完了这颗白菜怕是要烂手里了。再被问了几次后她们决定坦白。蕾蕾妈妈看着钟蕾蕾领来的对象想着真是天道好轮回，前不久她才安慰自己的嫂子说出柜有什么，找个儿媳妇还给自己气受，小李这孩子多好，就当多一个儿子了嘛，连房子都省了。打死她也没想到自己的女儿居然也那么不省心，捶胸顿足了半天拿块豆腐撞死的心都有了。嫂子又过来劝她说现在外面渣男那么多，以后被欺负了怎么办，你看还不用遭生孩子这种大罪，志淑这孩子又乖，你就当多一个女儿了嘛。莫名其妙多了一个女儿的蕾蕾妈妈叹气，看着两个可怜巴巴的小姑娘心软了，喊她们来吃饭。可吃着吃着又气到吐血。什么？！她们居然高二就在一起了？在眼皮子底下早恋她竟然一点也没发现！等等，朴志淑这些年来他们家住了多少次了？谈恋爱的话，她们都在房间里面干什么了呀！蕾蕾妈妈想摔碗。志淑妈妈更激动，因为自己家的白菜不仅卖出去了还顺便拱了颗回来。她从第一次见面就喜欢钟蕾蕾这个小姑娘，嘴甜笑起来更甜。志淑妈妈拉着钟蕾蕾的手说我们家志淑虽然缺心眼但很会照顾人，你们以后就好好过，什么时候和你爸妈一起吃个饭讨论一下结婚的事情呗。  
  
朴志淑眨着眼睛说妈，国内还不能结婚呢。结果又被妈妈瞪了一眼拉到一旁教育，说国内不行就去国外，蕾蕾那么好的姑娘赶紧绑住，她要是以后跟男的跑了我和你急！朴志淑又一次相信自己是垃圾桶里面捡来了的。  
  
可结婚这件事情也没那么多容易，主要的原因是钟蕾蕾太忙了。大学毕业她就考进了一家知名剧团，两年间从《猫》里面的群猫一路演到了《歌剧魅影》中的Christine。一年365天，一半时间在台上演出，一半时间在台下排练。医院离剧团不远，朴志淑经常抽空就去给她送吃的，然后再赶回去上晚班。她在急诊打针挂水，钟蕾蕾在排练厅歌唱，天亮两个人才晕乎乎的一起回家，在路上吃一碗热腾腾的豆浆配油条再回去抱着补个好觉，朴志淑觉得自己很幸福。  
  
最近钟蕾蕾又演要一出戏，是原创的现代剧叫《简单小姐》。戏的主角是三个名字都叫简单的女孩，一个胖乎乎的很可爱，却从小被人嘲笑不应该叫简单应该叫减肥。一个平平无奇，谈着平淡的恋爱，做着日复一日的工作过着和名字一样简单的日子。最后一个张扬美丽，穿着最性感的衣服，画着最艳丽的妆有着最不简单的生活。当简单遇到简单，简单变成简单后又会发生怎么样的故事呢？  
  
朴志淑看剧本的时候一直以为她家蕾蕾演的是第二个平平无奇的，结果她小手一指说，我演的是这个性感的。  
  
朴志淑忍不住笑着说，蕾蕾你会性感吗？钟蕾蕾眯眼看了看朴志淑，然后突然扯了两颗纽扣扭着腰爬到她的身上说，看老娘性感不死你。  
  
从那天开始钟蕾蕾就入戏了，没事就撩撩头发抛抛媚眼，在家里光着一双凝玉似的大白腿只穿一条包臀的小短裤，酥胸半露勾引的本就没有什么意志力的朴志淑心烦意乱。朴志淑怕她着凉给她披了件外套忧心的问你上台不会也穿着那么暴露吧。钟蕾蕾滴溜着眼珠子说，反正布料挺少的，对了！我还有吻戏哦，男主角超帅的。朴志淑晴天霹雳，语无伦次的问，他抱你了吗？亲你了吗？抱哪儿了？亲哪儿了？钟蕾蕾露出了很暧昧的表情也不说话，朴志淑急的直接把她压在了沙发上。  
  
你干嘛？钟蕾蕾明知故问。朴志淑把她的衣服一扯就说：  
  
消毒！！  
  
后来看彩排的时候朴志淑才知道自己被骗了，钟蕾蕾的角色就性感了一个开场就被胖妹妹附身了，浮夸的惊叹于美女的身材和围绕着美女转悠的男人们，可却发现她的日子也不好过。吃饭数着米粒，她爱的人不敢追她，追她的人都不怀好意。人们都道她轻浮，可她只是想要简单的爱情和生活却总是被人骗被误会。换回来了以后她穿上了胖妹妹送给自己的卡通T恤，跑着回去找自己喜欢那个男孩。故事没有皆大欢喜的结局，每个人的故事都没说完，因为这些都不重要，重要的是她们都找到了真正简单的自己。  
  
朴志淑在等钟蕾蕾的时候有点无聊，刷了刷微博，在一堆明星八卦和无厘头的段子后她看到了剧团官博发了《简单小姐》的定妆照。钟蕾蕾穿着低胸性感的包臀裙，披着西装外套，卷翘的长发，大红的唇性感诱人。朴志淑真想把她的衣服往上扯扯再往下拉拉，她的蕾蕾都被人看光了！不高兴！  
  
“我好看吗？”  
  
正想着耳边就吹来了酥麻的风，一转头照片里的人原封不动的就站在了自己面前。  
  
长发被撩到一边，小舌一卷优雅的吃一口软嫩的牛排再抿一口红酒就让朴志淑看呆了眼。心动了又动，竟然有点无所适从，像第一次约会一样。  
  
“我想吃虾！”钟蕾蕾眼巴巴的盯着她的盘子。朴志淑立马给她夹了一块，一抬头就发现钟蕾蕾竟然脱了外套，在往椅子上挂，吊带裙后面露着一大片白嫩的背。朴志淑人一慌，手一抖，虾掉了。钟蕾蕾笑了她一个晚上。  
  
饭吃完两个人就叫了代驾回家，钟蕾蕾要风度不要温度，连个厚外套都不穿，从下车到门口的这段路都是捂在朴志淑的大衣里被抱紧进去的，冻的半死回家立马放水准备泡澡。  
  
因为钟蕾蕾喜欢泡澡所以她们家的浴缸特别大。雾气笼罩的浴室里钟蕾蕾靠在朴志淑的身上玩着泡泡，几只可爱的小黄鸭从她们身边游过。水温和空气中宜人湿度都让人舒服的闭上了眼。十来分钟后微微出汗，呼吸有点沉重后就立马爬了出来，冲了冲擦干净换了睡衣两个人就躺在了床上。  
  
情人节的晚上自然就要干一些情人才干的事情。正当朴志淑对着钟蕾蕾又揉又啃，弄的她脸颊潮红衣衫凌乱的时候门铃响了。朴志淑很不爽的去开了门，半夜来敲门的居然是李帝努。他一脸抱歉的说仁俊饿了想吃拌面家里酱油没了来借点。朴志淑真想吼他一声，你他妈下楼去买啊！却还是忍住了好脾气的给人拿了酱油。回到床上刚又干柴烈火了两下门铃又响了，怒气冲冲的开门发现是抱着孩子的李东赫。李东赫毫不客气的把孩子往朴志淑身上一扔留下一句我和李马克弄二胎去了，明天早上来接她就走了。朴志淑抱着孩子在门口凌乱。  
  
在这个浪漫的晚上朴志淑给小孩和钟蕾蕾讲睡前故事，讲到两个人都呼呼睡着了才疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴。这都是什么事儿？  
  
看着钟蕾蕾睡的软绵绵的样子朴志淑忍不住上手戳了戳她的脸，她哼哼了两下又继续睡了。朴志淑吻了吻她的脸颊，小声说了一句。  
  
“晚安，我的小姑娘。”  
  
然后她就关了灯，这又是一个让人心动又安心的晚上。  
  



End file.
